


A good night

by orphan_account



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ellis and Nick have been spending a lot of nights together. This is a particularly good one.





	A good night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdGluskin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdGluskin/gifts).



> Hi this is for my friend, he knows who he fucking is. He wanted more Nick bottoming fic and I started up writing until 2:30 am with a cat laying on me, so I've been swipe typing for a while and my hand hurts but it was worth it.

Sharing a bed had become a lot more frequent. At first, when they had been sharing beds, Nick was a little weird about it. He wore too many clothes to bed, in an effort to make it less awkward, but both men ran hot and he woke up sweaty as soon as the sun hit the window. Progressively, he lost more clothes- Ellis already only wore his briefs, t shirt and fucking socks in bed. 

After a few more nights together, Ellis got more comfortable and more handsy. Strong arms were around Nick every night, and while he'd pushed him away once or twice, he really liked the feeling. He would press back against the hick once he was asleep, settle into being the little spoon against the younger. 

Things sort of changed when they were awake, too, though. Not around the others, but when they had moments alone. Nick was a little nicer to him, and Ellis stuck a lot closer. 

Somehow along the way they'd gone to kissing. Touching. Now just an unspoken truth within the group- there was no way Rochelle didn't know, and Coach probably knew too. They weren't the best at keeping quiet, it was a fucking blessing that a zombie hadn't found them yet. 

Ellis had wrapped his arm around Nick's waist, nuzzled behind him in the musty heat of the room. Both men had opted to sleep in just underwear, and that was gonna make everything a little easier. It was expected, the kiss that Nick felt against the back of his neck as Ellis pulled him firmly against himself. This wasn't new, Nick had been through it enough times, and despite the heat it was a good night for it. He rolled over, the mattress squeaking a bit bemeath his weight as he adjusted to face Ellis. Before any words could even begin to form, Ellis was kissing him, the hand around his waist going to grab at his ass. Nick made a muffled noise of surprise, ultimately returning the kiss with a hand on Ellis' shoulder. It was the kind of kiss that lasted, the kind that lingered on their lips and left them breathless when they finally broke it. Panting, Nick chuckled. "Damn, kid. You that excited to be alone with m-" He was cut off with one quick kiss, then pushed onto his back, Ellis moving to hover over him with a leg between his thighs, dangerously close to his crotch. Lips went to Nick's neck, and Ellis threw appearance to the wind, biting and sucking marks into his skin too high for his collar to cover. All of this drew moans from the city man, not too loud- not yet. 

Nick, desperate for something to do, was carding his fingers through Ellis' hair, panting and lifting a knee to rub against the hick's crotch, barely enough to cause friction. That drew a moan out of his partner, and he smiled. 

Ellis leaned over the bedside, apparently getting something. Whatever it was, he set it just to the side. Nick tried to see, but Ellis moved him to take off the city slick's briefs. 

Finally Ellis spoke. "You alright with this?" He looked Nick in the eye, and the other man laughed. "Jesus Christ, Ellis, yes I'm alright with this." He smiled at the younger and pulled him down for a fairly rough kiss, moaning into it some. Nick heard a cap popping open to the side, mostly ignoring it until he felt cool, wet fingers rubbing his entrance. A single digit pressed slowly inside of him and he breathed out a moan, shuddering and keeping a hand in Ellis' hair. Ellis steadily added more fingers, spreading Nick's ass open and taking his sweet fucking time doing it. 

Then Nick was suddenly empty, and a whine left his lips, a pathetic whine. Ellis laughed, finally breaking the kiss. When Nick propped himself up to look down He saw Ellis with his dick out, rolling a condom on. It was surprisingly easy to find condoms, which really raised some questions about safe sex in the apocalypse but there wasn't time to dwell on that when Nick could watch Ellis lube himself up. The country boy bit his lip, shuddering and pushing both of Nick's legs to the side. Nick laid on his side, twisting his back once Ellis hovered over him so he could steal another kiss as he felt him pressing his cock inside. A loud, thankfully muffled moan left him, his back arching some despite the off angle. Ellis pushed his top leg higher, getting a good angle and he started to move his hips almost painfully slow. The noise that Nick let out made it clear that he didn't approve of the slow pace, an almost whine coming from him. Ellis pulled almost all the way out of him, then snapped his hips forward, making Nick gasp and grab the pillow, head to the side. 

Ellis stayed still, pressing his hips firmly to Nick's ass and looking down at him. "You gonna ask for what you want, Nick?" The grin on his lips clarified that this was not going to be an easy night. Nick groaned, his hips wiggling a bit. "Fuck... Please, Ellis." That want enough. Ellis kept grinning at him expectantly, cheeks red and pupils blown out a bit. "Ellis, please fuck me." It was almost begrudging- he hated having to ask nice. But he followed it up with a much more sincere "please," looking up at Ellis and panting softly. 

That was apparently enough, because Ellis' hips suddenly started to move, definitely faster than before but not his fastest. It was enough to draw another moan out of Nick, though really that didn't take much effort. Nick hooked an arm around his shoulder, nails taking against his bare back. "Good God, Ellis... Faster, please." He kissed him, which was good because as soon as he did, the pace was quickened. The muffled moan was still loud, Nick panting and moaning softer as that pace continued. Each thrust was a little harsh, but Christ, it felt good. 

Ellis broke the kiss, pushing his leg a bit higher and getting deeper inside of him, moaning low and just barely catching Nick's prostate in a thrust. Nick managed to muffle himself in the pillow as he damn near screamed in pleasure, panting hard as small beads of sweat rooted down his forehead and chest. He wasn't sure how our when it happened but Ellis was at his neck again, biting and sucking marks into the skin, moaning as he roughly picked up his thrusting speed. They were obviously both panting, the room heating up as their skin noisily slapped together. 

Nick knew he was being close, but it took him a moment to really form the words. For a moment he just stared up at Ellis with half lidded eyes, mouth hanging open. 

"Fucking... Ellis, I'm so fucking close..." He panted out the words and Ellis smirked at him, doubling his efforts to thrust at top fucking speed. Nick shouted out a moan, clawing the sheets with one hand, and Ellis' back with the other. He tensed around Ellis' cock as he rode over his climax, eyes squeezed shut and his mouth hanging open even after the sound stopped. Ellis moaned too, thrusting hard and slow through his own orgasm, hunching over Nick for a moment so he could regain composure. "Holy shit..." He whispered, pulling out and standing, wobbling a moment before disposing of the condom and getting a wet rag to clean them both up the best he could. 

Nick was still laying on the bed, panting in the afterglow of getting his ass fucking pounded. Ellis cracked the window and the breeze immediately chilled their damp skin. Ellis snugged up behind Nick and spooned him again, this time without any content to do more than sleep. He leaned in to his ear, very quietly speaking an 'i love you.' Nick was utterly relaxed in the moment, and he let an 'i love you too' slip from his lips without even thinking about it. Ellis pulled him closer, as course as he could, nuzzling him on the bed and smiling. They both dozed off fast- it has been a long day and a good night after all. 

Plus Nick would need energy to power through walking the next day.


End file.
